Lore
Summary of Elenia's history Elenia was once pristine, filled with beauty, love, and harmony... The land had two watchers, Father Celrious, and Mother Solrie. They each protected the lands from violence and misery... But that was long ago... Celrious had caused a war with Solrie, and ruined the golden age of Elenia... But Solrie had a plan... Using the elements of the universe, Light, Space, Time, Life, and Void, she had formed The Children of the Stars... Alexander Narvous, The Light Knight Tidurian Raymundo, The Matter Mage Veriendheil, The Time Hunter Alim Trabelsi, The Life Beast Master And Eric McCray, The Voided Rogue These friends fought for and defended Elenia and her lands, while making sure they stuck together, until the night when everything changed... Eric had been kidnapped by The Organized Religion of the Moon, and manipulated into the cult leader, Xonoth. They had attempted to save him, but failed. During this night, Celrious was to destroy Elenia. The remaining warriors had one chance to stop it... Not much is known about what happened that night, but all that is known is that the Knight had lost his life, and the Great War ended... 300 years have passed, and now new threats rise... The Brotherhood of the Void seeks revenge... The Moon rises once more... Monsters roam our streets, terrorizing our people... And chaos runs amok, as gluttonous kings and leaders sit back and cower.... New heroes are needed to help... The only question is, how will you want to be seen as in this crazy world of ours? Lands of Elenia (Rise of Shadows era) The locations of Elenia, each are very mysterious and grand in their own way. Each land is separated by the ocean that has been formed since the Great War. The Forgotten Plains- The old battlefields of the war, only scavengers come here, as death is strong here. Celtor- The mystical forests of Elenia, they hold most of the wildlife of the land and citizens. It is considered safe for now. Zyfridius- The farmlands of Elenia, the crops here grow plentiful, and the people of Elenia see this place as a gold mine to make a quick buck. Watch out though when it gets dark, as the area has one downside to its land. Norrdurr- The frozen wastes, the cold is said to be unbearable, and can kill the strongest man in less than 5 minutes. The safest place would be the old Fort Damascus, if not for the local gang, the Blizz. The Gymli Skirmishes- The sandy dunes point high up here, as the sands flow. The Itez reside here strangely, even though there is a lack of basic survival needs. Angelica- The once grand city, the marble buildings of the old generation stand tall still, and hold great treasures. The citizens still live here, along with other dark groups. The Mountains of the Insane- These peaks are said to drive men and women insane, and are very treacherous to cross. Old mines in the mountains are said to hold powerful items. The Elves of Skolai also reside here. The Marshlands- The marshes are probably the only safe place, as the void hasn't taken notice of them yet. The Slitheans and Audiacs live here, while they are in a constant war. The Depths- The sunken cities and caves tend to hold some of the stranger residents. Skaven, Molemen, and more are said to walk the old halls of the torn ruins. Kor De We- The Korru fort under the seas. Those who wish to take the dark transformation, to become one with the Korru forces, will be taken here to be turned into a malicious Korrite. The Korru plot their revenge here. Xomath- This nightmarish hell is the place where he resides. Xonoth. Only those who wish to join him in his crusade stay here. Not much else is known about this mysterious place, as none have come out unchanged. Inhabitants of Elenia (Rise of Shadows era) Humans- They're humans, what do you expect? They are adaptable to whatever condition they are put into. They tend to live all over Elenia. Elves- Similar to humans, but are paler, and tend to have elongated ears. Though they are very good at range combat, they act very poor in certain conditions. Most of the elves are neutral, and live in the isolated kingdom in the mountains, but some rebel against their oppressive King, Skolai. Aerili- A once peaceful race of Harpy like creatures that hunt through the skies of the Insane Mountains highest peaks, They are at war with Skolai and his forces because Skolai has ordered that they must be hunted for sport.They are known to be experienced with magic and ranged combat that they use to their advantage since they can fly. Korruvians/Korrites- Korruvians and Korrites are the embodiments of evil. They tend to look hollow and decayed, and are made out of a rocky material, with symbols etched into themselves that glow. Korrites on the other hand, are different, as they look similar to their previous forms than anything, but still include the other characteristics. Most of them align themselves with the Brotherhood. Slitheans- Mutated lizard like humanoids of the Marshlands, these creatures tend to be better at summoning and fighting with melee weaponry. As of now, the are at war with their once allies, the Audiacs. They tend to be very secluded, as most reside in the wastes of Gymli and the treacherous Marshes Audiacs- Amphibian people of the Marshes. They don't have very long lifespans, and are lanky in appearance. They are great musicians, and can jump very high. They are in a war with the Slitheans as of now. Arkons- Centuar like creatures, but are part spider instead of horse. They tend to not like the light, and are very hostile. Their population consists of 90% females. They live in the forgotten crypts and caves of the land. Skavens- Rat people of the crypts. They live alongside the Arkons and Molemen. They tend to be hostile as well, and are superb throwing masters. They tend to get more aggressive when they are with an Arkon. Rokkari- Golem like creatures that are born from crystalized cocoons and live in deep caves. They are extremely territorial and rely on brute force and numbers to take foes down. Often wield heavy weapons, Pretty much anything they can find. Molemen- One of the only sentient races left underground, they tend to come out at night, and take pleasure in messing with the farmers of Zyfridius. Gymli Devils- Insectoid like humanoids, they are known for their brute force, and their distinctive horns. Do not cross paths with the more hostile groups, as they're known to kill, slowly. The only major group is the Itez Devils, located in the old fort in Gymli. Their population is mostly guys. Star Spawn- Remnants of the Great War. They were created by Father Moon to aid his armies, but they escaped while he had been attacking Elenia's lands. They seem to not age, but do die at some point. They are great traders and powerful psychics. Many scavenge the Forgotten Plains for anything to sell or gain knowledge from. Amaranthines- Entities that have been cursed with eternal life, they are very few in numbers, but are very strong individually. Like humans, they can adapt to any environment they are grown in, but without worry. Their whereabouts are unknown. Blizzard Hunters- Pale, lost races of the Frozen Norrdurr plains. They all reside in the old rotting Fort Damascus, and hunt down those left in the freezing fury of the storm. They are mainly humans or elves, but on rare occasions, their species will be exotic or unique. Some are even unknown. Vruuli - A zombie like, once slave race. Their bones illuminate purple,and their skin is tightened around them. Most do not know simple combat, only horde tactics. They are servants of the Brotherhood and Korru. Bludlings- Fleshy manifestos, they act similar to the Vruul, but are typically smarter. They come in all shapes and sizes, and colors. They all server under a central hive mind, the Blud Mother. Powers The levels of power in the Legends Universe are categorized into these sections... Existential- Magic that can only be used by the gods and upper beings, Can literally bend reality. Destructive- Capable of destroying worlds and consuming planets which is most commonly used by the Korru and Angels but those are the weaker versions. (This level of power can be achieved with void too) Elemental- Power of the elements that make up worlds, they can completely turn the tides of battle but it requires almost centuries to master. Greater- Extremely useful magic that can completely drain even the most powerful of mages, This includes Warping, Transforming, sleep spells and mind reading. Higher- Spells that take years to master. These can immobilise opponents and can kill average people within hours. Common- Common attack spells like water bolts and quick dashes. Lesser- simple healing spells.